


always gonna shine in front of your love

by hynqqu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, hui is a music major, hyojong is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hynqqu/pseuds/hynqqu
Summary: 'i met you at the elevator and you're really beautiful but i didn't know you were my neighbor who just moved in a few days ago who blasts obnoxious rock music do you wanna come in so i could show you what real music sounds like au'alsohwitaek's new favorite song to listen to is hyojong's laugh.





	always gonna shine in front of your love

All it took for Hwitaek to snap was because of some random rock song blasting through the thin walls of his apartment.

He was having a fairly good sunday, until his new neighbor that has just moved in decided it was acceptable to blast some rock music he couldn't understand on full volume at 9am when Hwitaek was barely awake. It irritated Hwitaek obviously, a full on scowl on his face while put his coffee down aside on his table. What kind of crazy lunatic was his new neighbor for ruining his morning?

The song switched from the cheesy rock song to another rock song that was even more cheesier than the other one and Hwitaek is about to lose his own mind. Bring it the fuck on then.

Hwitaek grabs his own phone on top of his couch and plugs it into his obnoxiously large speakers. Just as he was thinking that it couldn't get any worse, this awful sounding guitar solo part starts and Hwitaek resists breaking down the wall and throwing his neighbors' speakers on the floor. He then proceeded on scrolling through his music library looking for a song he liked so he could show the person the person what music should sound like.

Hwitaek took pride in his music taste of course. He was a music major and he sometimes made music during his free time when he wasn't busy cramming his ass to his own laptop trying to finish his essay on time. He sings, too. Basically he had been in love with music since he the last time he could remember when he was a kid. He liked how music was a universal language where you can express feelings sometimes even better than just words. But Hwitaek doesn't know what this guy was trying to express with his rock music, that he's an 90s emo kid with an obsession for offtune singers?

While he was scrolling through, he found his favorite RnB song and blasted it, a grin plasted on his full lips and put it on full volume, a lot louder than his neighbors' music. "Now this, this is real music." The grin on Hwitaek's face widens when he hears the music from next door stop for a split second until it disappears, a scowl replacing his grin. That bastard just increased the volume and and his head is spinning because it's so loud and it's just fucking 9am.

Obviously, his neighbor wasn't interested at the idea of stopping his music so Hwitaek groans and just turns his speaker off, huffing angrily. He opts to take a shower, taking his towel slinging on his shower rack.

He notices the music has stop while he still in his bathroom, washing his own back. Oh, how great. Hwitaek turned his shower off and grabbed his towel and wiped his own head and body before wrapping it around his lower half, walking into his own bedroom. There was barely any stuff left so probably should go grocery shopping today. Hwitaek randomly put on black ripped pants and a simple white T-shirt, who was he gonna impress anyway?

Oh boy, he was so wrong.

After going to the nearby grocery store, Hwitaek's hands are now full of plastic bags filled with food and necessities and he's pressing the button for the elevator. He taps his feet on the flat surface of the floor impatiently. The plasting bags were digging onto his arms and it hurt, he just wants to be at home already so that he could put these things that he bought away already.

The elevator opens and the pain in his arms disappears and Hwitaek's body turns numb suddenly. 

Standing in front of him, was in fact probably the most beautiful person Hwitaek has ever set his own eyes on. He had bleached, almost white hair and eyebrows that were equally blonde and piercing eyes that looks like they could see through your mind in which if he could then Hwitaek would be fucked because he can't let this guy know that he was thirsting over him who was a complete stranger. He must've noticed Hwitaek staring a second too long, because he raised a brow and Hwitaek winces mentally and scrambles into the elevator with his groceries in hand.

Hwitaek stole a few glances during the elevator ride and accidently blurted out, "Nice shirt." and immidiately regrets it. The beautiful specimen beside him was wearing a loose muscle tee with some logo of a rock band Hwitaek barely has ever heard of before and it looked like he'd worn it a lot because the logo looked really faded. Also fuck, is that a tattoo peeking out from his left shoulder and his right ribcage? But of course it made sense, that this guy would have tattoos because he damn knew he looked good with ink decorating his body.

The man looked at Hwitaek with an amused glint in his eyes and grinned, "Thanks. Nice white tee too, yourself. It suits you." Hwitaek almost drops his groceries and mutters a quick 'You're welcome' and 'Thanks' before he turns silent and completely embarrassed at his own attempt of flirting. Now Hwitaek's back to wondering, this guy's headed to the 6th floor and he doesn't know anyone quite like him. Is he visiting someone?

The elevator door opens and Hwitaek heads out first. 

"Hey,"

Hwitaek freezes and turns around. "You want me to help you with your groceries?" Jaw almost dropping He nodded at the man's direction and the man looks even more amused at Hwitaek now. He grabbed one of Hwitaek's bigger bags. "I just moved in few days ago, I was really worried about this new neighborhood but I guess not anymore because you're here." Did Hwitaek hear that right because he couldn't believe his ears. Was the guy just flirting back? "Wait," Hwitaek stops. "You're the guy with the bad music taste next door?"

The man gapes at him unbelievably and Hwitaek wishes he could disappear right now. Screw him and his impulsive ass. "You're the guy with the edgy music? and I don't have bad music taste, excuse you." The man says with a mix of annoyance and amusement lacing his words. Hwitaek huffed. "It's not called edgy music, it's RnB." The man just laughs at him shrugging everything off. "If you think my music taste's that bad, why not show me good music?"

Hwitaek stops on his track once again.

"Well," Hwitaek sheepishly grins at the man. "I'm actually making lunch, and if you wanted you could maybe come over and we could blast some sweet tunes while I cook." The man smiles and nods enthusiasticly. "I haven't ate since last night and all I ate was some shitty chinese takeout. I'm in. And your name is?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm Hwitaek." Hwitaek smiles.

"Well Hwitaek, I'm Hyojong. Now can we enter your apartment? I'm really Hungry." The man, or maybe rather Hyojong pouts and Hwitaek thinks his lips are really cute.

Hwitaek lets out a laugh and lets Hyojong in. They spend the whole day blasting music and Hyojong almost cutting his own finger off. Hwitaek's landlord might kick his out for blasting music but he didn't really care. He finds out that Hyojong went to his College and He also finds out that Hyojong's laugh is his new favorite music to listen and he hopes he could listen to him laugh all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time ever writing so as you could probably tell i don't know what i'm doing i. but i still hope that you enjoyed this anyway feel free to comment and leave kudos !! the title is from pentagon's new song shine, if you haven't listened to it yet then i don't know why you're still here


End file.
